


Не тот, кем кажется

by Melvan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Ричи Тозиер нихрена не педик.Но когда Эдди Каспбрак надевает свои коротенькие шортики и эти чёртовы белые носочки с двумя синими и одной красной полосочкой сверху — у Ричи буквально рвёт и сносит нахрен крышу.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ричи Тозиер нихрена не педик.

Но когда Эдди Каспбрак надевает свои коротенькие шортики и эти чёртовы белые носочки с двумя синими и одной красной полосочкой сверху — у Ричи буквально рвёт и сносит нахрен крышу, потому что смотрится слишком уж пошло, особенно когда его коленки ободраны, или же наоборот — девственно чисты. И в том и в том случае, всё это выглядело чересчур.

Ричи Тозиер нихрена не педик.

Но когда Эдди Каспбрак обхватывает своими иссохшими и потрескавшимися губами, которые срочно нужно облизать, либо же смазать гигиенической помадой, свой долбаный ингалятор и вдыхает, почти всасывает в себя спасительное лекарство — это смотрится так, будто он отсасывает, если включить бурную фантазию на максимум и представить себя на том месте. Это выглядело так грязно и одновременно прекрасно…

Хотя, такое может привидеться только Тозиеру, потому что для остальных это было абсолютно обычным действием.

Ричи Тозиер извращенец, да, но нихрена не педик.

Он думал, что скорее всего западёт на эддину мамашку, а запал на её отпрыска: параноика, аллергика и самого настоящего зануду, временами становящегося похожим на надоедливого комара, что зудит над твоим ухом, не давая никак уснуть. А после этого ещё кровь высосет. Вот так и Каспбрак.

В любом случае, Ричи Тозиер не педик и становиться им не планировал никак.

Но в его планы беспощадно, и совершенно не спрашивая разрешения, ворвался Эдвард Каспбрак со своим грёбаным переходным возрастом, чёрными, волнистыми волосами; вечно недовольно-взволнованным тоном голоса; распахнутыми лупоглазыми глазками; и тонкими, чуть пухловатыми, розовыми губами, которые тот часто облизывал, потому что они постоянно пересыхали, и делал это так, будто повторял сцену из известного порнофильма.

— Твою ж сука мать! — в который раз выругался Тозиер, стоя под ледяными струями холодного душа. Крупные капли воды стекали по всему телу, охлаждая его пыл и сильное возбуждение, ведь Каспбрак вдруг снова, с какого-то хера, возомнил себя охренеть какой порнозвездой, а заодно и представил где-то у себя в голове и сценку, в которой он играет чёртового соблазнителя, и начал вытворять похабщину, из-за чего и заставил Ричи вздрогнуть, покраснеть, забыть, как правильно дышать, и вновь почувствовать все прелести пубертатного периода. Иного объяснения такому поведению Тозиер просто не смог найти.

Вот на кой хрен он полез в своих до неприличия обтягивающих шортиках под журнальный стол? Упало там у него что-то, видите ли. А Тозиер, между прочим, не железный, и импотенцией не страдает, а ко всему прочему и реакцией быстрой обладает.

А Каспбрак делал всё будто специально, и терроризировал Ричи как мог: со своим оттопыренным к верху задом в блядских шортах по комнате ползал, выискивая нужную вещицу, потому что, видите-ли, она не под столиком, мать твою, оказалась. Поэтому Эдди продолжал в такой позе лазать по всей комнате, пока наконец не нашёл нужную вещь и не довёл Ричи до безумия, потому что в штанах уже пожар, а прикрыть это безобразие совершенно нечем.

Глядя на это представление, которое было сыграно будто бы для него одного, Тозиер мысленно орал в себя и обматерил кого только можно за то, что Эдди Каспбрак вообще существует, а Ричи находится у него дома, и прямо сейчас вынужден был лицезреть ЭТО.

Стояк Ричи был просто каменным, а лицо Эдди — невинным и чистым, хотя вёл он себя абсолютно противоположным образом.

Тозиер ненавидел его. Ненавидел этот его вечно упрекающий всех и во всём голос, который мог быть так же и по детскому наивным; его худощавые ноги и стройное тело, на котором каким-то, сука, образом, просматривались еле заметные очертания пресса. И как Эддичка не сдох только от интенсивных нагрузок на своё худощавое тельце, которое определённо точно призывно прогнулось бы перед нависающим над ним телом Ричи… А этот мокрый от слюны ротик сказал бы то, что Рич тайно мечтал услышать больше всего:

— Тозиер, мать твою, ты там уснул что-ли? Тащи свой зад сюда, а потом и по направлению к выходу, скоро вернётся моя мама, а ты знаешь, что она тебя недолюбливает.

Ричи будто проснулся и снова вздрогнул, слыша всё тот же недовольный, чуть писклявый от нервов голос. Он несколько раз проморгал глазами и осмотрелся, чтобы понять, что он находится в ванной, дома у Эдди, и принимает холодный душ, чтобы унять своё возбуждение после того невероятного шоу.

Кстати, помогло.

— Завались, Эдс и признай наконец, что твоя маманя любит меня больше, чем тебя. Ты думаешь, почему я тут так долго сижу? Мамашку твою сладкую поджидаю, — в привычной манере отшутился Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Шутить про маму Эдди действительно вошло в привычку и выработалось в некий рефлекс, ведь Ричи шутил уже на автомате, но всё равно восхищался своей смекалкой и воображением. За столько лет ни разу не повторился. Ну, разве что, пару раз... Но того требовала ситуация, которую невозможно было проигнорировать и оставить без внимания. Ему нравилось таким образом выводить Эдди. Тозиер шутил — Каспбрак злился. Всё как обычно. Идеальные отношения.

— Повторяю, Тозиер, свали из моей ванной, пока я сам тебя оттуда не выпихнул.

— Ну-ну, детка, не завидуй. Дай своей мамочке порезвиться с обаятельным и сексапильным 17-ти летним красавцем.

— Блять, Ричи! — не выдержал Эдди, громко стукнув кулаком по двери так, что та аж содрогнулась.

Тозиер аж рот открыл, видя, как затряслась дверь от удара.

С каждым годом Эдди менялся и становился куда более мужественнее, хотя, что забавно, его прошлые черты характера и та же тревожность, к примеру, никуда не исчезли, однако, отступили на задний план, позволяя раскрыться другим. Он даже материться начал. Правда, делал он это очень редко. Из него похабные словечки силком вытягивать приходится, чем Тозиер, собственно, ежедневно и занимается, выводя Каспбрака из себя. Да так, что Эдди скоро будет материться похлеще дядюшки Джека — самого старого жителя Дерри, и по совместительству самого заядлого матершиника в округе.

Но вот чего Рич не ожидал, так это того, что Каспбрак начнёт применять силу, чтобы вытащить его из ванной. Он же белоручка: антисептик, влажные салфетки, спирт и пластыри с бинтом и ваткой всегда при нём. Эдс не то что сбить… поцарапать свои руки боится, опасаясь занести в рану кучу микробов, а сейчас хреначит по двери так, что та содрогаться под его натиском начинает.

На шум, доносившийся сверху, прибежал взволнованный Билл, дабы узнать, что на этот раз за потасовка случилась между этими двумя придурками.

— Ч-что с-с-случилось?

— Этот засранец засел у меня в ванной и выходить оттуда не хочет! — пожаловался Каспбрак.

— А ты попроси вежливо, может я и выйду? — вновь подал свой голос Ричи, как-бы напоминая о себе и о своём присутствии.

— Вали нахрен из моей ванны, этого тебе будет достаточно?

— Ай, ай, ай, Эдс, а маменька за такие словечки по губам не отшлёпает? Ах да, отшлёпать она может только меня, а вот тебе пизды даст!

Всё. Доигрался. 

Терпение Эдди не безгранично вовсе, и свойственно кончаться. Он за этот вечер вытерпел целый ряд шуток про его маму и про себя заодно, но это просто стало последней каплей. Чаша терпения переполнена, лимит шуток превышен и исчерпан, и сейчас Тозиер будет огребать.

Билл, чувствуя, что запахло жареным, и видя сжатые кулаки Эдди, его ошалелый взгляд, направленный в сторону ванной комнаты, который буквально испепелял эту чёртову дверь, желая добраться до Ричи, бросился к Эдди, взяв того в охапку, чтобы тот не натворил делов и дверь с петель не вынес, потому что в таком состоянии, несмотря на довольно слабое телосложение и маленький запас сил, он бы мог это сделать, определённо.

— С-спокойно, Эд. Он п-просто ш-ш-утит. Подожди, и он сейчас в-выйдет.

— Этот говнюк меня бесит. — чуть успокоившись, цедит сквозь зубы Каспбрак, чувствуя, как его левый глаз начинает нервно дёргаться.

— И я тебя люблю! — слышится из ванной наглый и довольный голосок Ричи.

Эдди вдруг резко подрывается с места и хочет уже снести эту дверь к херам, лишь бы к Тозиеру поскорее добраться и всыпать ему хорошенько, но отлетает назад, ударяясь спиной в грудь Билла. Тот держит крепко и не даёт драке произойти, прилагая для этого все усилия.

— Р-ричи, хватит валять д-дурака. Выходи давай.

— Пусть Эддичка извинится за свои слова, и тогда я, может, прощу его и выйду. Но только исключительно из-за любви к его дражайшей мамочке.

— Ненавижу тебя! Пошёл ты в жопу, Тозиер, ясно тебе!? — заорал Эдди, продолжая вырываться из хватки Билла, но тщетно. Денбро в разы сильнее.

Но вдруг Каспбрак замолчал, и с ужасом уставился на всё ещё закрытую дверь, из которой не доносилось ни звука, и умолял всех существующих и не существующих богов, чтобы Ричи молчал. Просто мо-

— РАЗВЕ ЧТО В ЖОПУ ТВОЕЙ МАМАШКИ! — заорал Тозиер и истерически заржал.

Эдди шумно выдохнул, подавляя в себе желание заорать и убить Ричи. Сам виноват. Сам сболтнул лишнее, ведь знал — общение с Ричи — это как ходьба по минному полю — в любую минуту может рвануть. И, собственно, вот. Опять.

Каспбрак знал наглеца уже столько лет, и был прекрасно осведомлён в том, что в разговоре с Тозиером нужно правильно подбирать слова, чтобы минимизировать все шутки о его маме, потому что полностью от них избавиться было невозможно, но из-за своей злости на всё того же Ричи, Эд напрочь забыл об осторожности в своих высказываниях, и говорил всё то, что на ум и приходило. И зря.

— Хорошо, Рич, подловил. Теперь ты выйдешь? Я в туалет хочу, — спокойно, без тона злобы и обиды произнёс Эдди, в очередной раз проигрывая раунд очкастому балаболу.

В ванной вновь воцарилась тишина, потом послышались какие-то шорохи, а затем дверь отворилась, и оттуда вышел спокойный и довольный Тозиер, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Его миссия по выбешиванию Капсбрака на сегодня выполнена. Но это не значило, что весь оставшийся вечер он не подстебнёт его и не отпустит ни единой шутки.

— Трон свободен, хотя ты мог воспользоваться и подгузником, — пролепетал он, мило улыбаясь, и как ни в чём не бывало прошёл мимо охреневшего Эдди и всё ещё державшего его Билла, который, на пару с Каспбраком, проводил спину Тозиера прожигающим взглядом.

Когда опасность миновала, Билл наконец отпустил Эдди, а тот, поправив смятую футболку, быстро спустился вниз, где уже мирно восседал Ричи, лениво о чём-то переговариваясь со Стэном и Майком.

Беверли и Бен уже ушли, решив несколько свободных вечерних часов посвятить прогулке, оставаясь лишь наедине друг с другом.

Каспбрак, глядя на спокойного Ричи, мгновенно побагровел, и тут же начал судорожно задыхаться.

Нащупав в кармане спасительный ингалятор, он сделал глубокий вдох, на время прикрывая глаза. Отпустило.

А вот Тозиера нихрена не отпустило, а наоборот — напрягло ещё пуще прежнего.

Чёртов Эдди, мать его, Каспбрак! Ну вот кто его просил тут дышать? Ну мог бы как человек, в сторонке в себя лекарство впихнуть! Нет же, тут надо, когда Ричи смотрит.

Иногда Тозиеру кажется, что Эдди в курсе. Что он знает всё, и именно поэтому постоянно пытается возбудить Ричи всевозможными способами и довести его до потери рассудка и полнейшего безумия, но ведь Ричи Тозиер, блять, не педик.

«Моё сердце принадлежит только эддичкиной мамашке.» — пошутил он у себя в голове, хищно улыбнувшись.

Глядя на эту картину, дабы как-то отвлечься от своих пошлых фантазий, Ричи так и хотелось отпустить грязную шуточку в сторону Каспбрака, чтобы смутить, и задеть его. Может тогда он перестанет так делать?

— Эдс, кто научил тебя так заглатывать ингалятор? Подсмотрел, как это мне твоя мамашка делает, ммм?

На несколько секунд вокруг воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Стэн, на пару с Майком, рты от шока пораскрывали, взглядом метясь меж двух разгорающихся яростью и озорством огней. А Билл застыл на долю секунды, стоя на верху лестницы, предчувствуя что-то ужасное.

И ведь не прогадал.

Спустя эту самую секунду, Денбро бросился вниз, но так и не успел вовремя схватить Эдди, ведь тот буквально подлетел к нахально ухмылявшемуся Тозиеру, резко схватил его за шкирку, и одним грубым рывком повалил его на пол, зловеще нависая сверху. На мгновение его лицо озарила мстительная улыбка, а дальше в ход пошли кулаки, которые что есть мочи, метелили наглое и всё ещё довольное рыло Тозиера, которому, кажется, даже нравилось это и доставляло какое-то нездоровое удовольствие и наслаждение.

Тозиер уже планировал пошутить ещё жёстче, чтобы окончательно завести, довести и добить Эдди, но у него внезапно дыхание перехватило, ком встал поперёк горла и не смешно вдруг стало, потому что Рич почувствовал, как его член начинает каменеть.

И только сейчас он понял, в какой недвусмысленной позе они сейчас находятся: Эдди оседлал его бёдра, навис сверху и избивал его кулаками, игнорируя свою собственную зудящую боль в костяшках; что-то кричал ему лицо, но что именно, Ричи разобрать так и не смог, шокированный своей реакцией на сие действие.

Будто от удара током, пораженный с ног до головы Ричи, сбросив с себя разозлённого Эдди, поднялся на ноги, и крикнув всем: «Пока, ребята!» — умчался вон из дома, лишь бы подальше. Лишь бы не видеть лица Каспбрака, наполненного отвращением и злобой. Тозиеру оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы Эд ничего не заметил и не почувствовал. Иначе их дружбе точно придёт конец.

Все проводили Ричи удивлёнными взглядами, а Эдди и вовсе опешил. 

Что это… было?..

Ричи Тозиер нихрена не педик. 

Но, почему-то, именно сейчас он мчится домой с каменным и до неприличия выпирающим из штанов стояком домой, причиной которого стал Эдди, мать его, Каспбрак.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Ричи на прогулку не вышел. Он заперся в четырёх стенах и планировал просидеть там всё оставшееся лето, и даже больше. А когда начнется учёба, Тозиер и дальше продолжал изображать из себя смертельно-больного настолько долго, насколько только может, а потом попросит мать перевести его на домашнее обучение.

Все эти жертвы: ограждение от социума и окружающего мира, были только ради одного человека — Эдди Каспбрака.

Ричи не был трусом, особенно никогда не представал таковым перед Эдди, но, почему-то, из-за того, что случилось вчера, его будто переклинило, и он больше не хотел попадаться на глаза Каспбраку. И ладно, если бы он так вёл себя из-за драки, но нет же, из-за того, что у него встал. Ах, если бы это был единственный случай... Так нет, второй раз за день и 26-й за всё это чёртово лето. А ведь сейчас только июнь.

Да, Тозиер считал. И каждый раз, когда его тело так недвусмысленно реагировало на лучшего друга, он списывал это на всё, что только в голову взбредёт: переходный возраст, бушующие гормоны… Да на что угодно, только не на возбуждение из-за Эдди Каспбрака.

Ричи не был гомофобом, но и педиком себя не считал. 

Многие годы он подвергался насмешкам со стороны Генри Бауэрса и его подручных крыс, а соответственно и оскорблениям с их стороны по типу: «Вали из Дерри, пидрила, таким тут не рады!» и Ричи это всегда задевало. _Очень._

В столь юном возрасте он понял одну очень важную вещь: за твои вкусы и сексуальные предпочтения будут осуждать, если для такого захолустья, как Дерри, это не считается нормой. Если ты не такой, как все — тебя будут избивать и жестоко издеваться. И плевать, сдохнешь ты потом, лёжа на асфальте в луже собственной крови, или умрёшь сам, не выдержав такого давления.

Именно в то время, когда их Клуб Неудачников подвергался насмешкам и издевательствам со стороны Бауэрса, Ричи только разбирался в себе, ведь не понимал тех новых и неизведанных чувств, что возникали у него при виде Эдди. 

Каспбрак с каждым годом становился всё красивее, а чувств к нему становилось всё больше, и контролировать их становилось всё сложнее. Ричи испытывал к нему куда бОльшую привязанность, нежели к остальным ребятам. Вот тогда он и задумался: «А есть ли все эти чувства чем-то _бОльшим,_ нежели просто дружеские?»

Он почти свыкся с этими новыми ощущениями, и потихоньку начал изучать и узнавать про это, но Генри Бауэрс и его длинный язык _всё_ испортили. Ричи неудачник, да, но он не изгой, а значит и не педик никакой.

Всю неделю он старательно избегал Эдди, и у него даже получалось. Тозиер, особо не стараясь и не напрягаясь, придумывал для друзей отмазки, чтобы те не волновались и домой к нему не совались.

Они верили в то, что Ричи болен, и по его просьбе не ходили его проведывать и подбадривать, потому что Тозиер мастерски убедил всех в том, что очень заразен и лучше к нему не приближаться.

Всё шло нормально, но проходила неделя, и Ричи уже начинал завывать, ведь на улице не был уже семь дней, а так хотелось полноценно прогуляться, намотать пару кругов на велосипеде, на автоматах поиграть, да и, в конце-концов, встретиться с Неудачниками, по которым уже успел соскучиться, _особенно по Эдди…_

Когда Ричи не появлялся на улице уже более двух недель, его друзья, а в частности, Эдди, стали подозревать неладное, но пока только обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию между собой, и к Тозиеру не лезли, может он и правда так долго болеет.

Но Каспбрак чувствовал, что что-то здесь не так. Он слишком хорошо знал Ричи, и то, как он вёл себя сейчас — никак не совпадало с тем самым Ричи, с которым Эд был знаком столько лет. А ещё Эдди, как никто другой, знал, что Тозиер так долго болеть просто не сможет, непоседа потому что. Раньше он и с высокой температурой по улицам на велике гонял, за что и получал смачных подзатыльников от предков. А потом, чтобы не отхватывать так каждый раз, Рич просто, для виду, отсиживался дома два-три дня, даже полноценно не выздоровев, и потом буквально вылетел на улицу, и не заходил домой, пока совсем уж темно не станет, а тут он болеет уже вторую неделю, и даже носа из дома не показал, не то что на полноценную прогулку не вышел.

Эдди был уверен на все сто — Тозиер давно не болеет (а может и не болел вовсе), и явно что-то скрывает. У него была ещё одна версия, но Каспбрак просто не хотел верить в её правдивость, ведь её суть заключалась в том, что Рич обиделся, и теперь избегает именно Эдди. Ну и остальных заодно. И всё из-за того, что Каспбрак его побил.

От этой мысли неприятно кольнуло в груди, и Эд решил сегодня проведать Ричи, без ведома других, потому что чувствовал, что им нужно всё выяснить наедине.

Ингалятор в охапку; прощальный поцелуй, адресованный маме перед уходом, и Эд уже запускает в ход слегка заржавелый от стольких лет службы велосипед — и едет по направлению к дому Тозиера, оживлённо крутя педалями.

Ехал он быстро, спешил очень сильно, и мандражировал немного, то ли от волнения за друга, то ли за то, что его болезнь вдруг окажется правдивой, и Каспбрак осознанно едет сейчас в рассадник микробов и бактерий.

Дорога, усыпанная мелкими камешками и песком, под давлением колёс велосипеда потрескивала и кряхтела. Клубы пыли от набираемой скорости вздымались вверх, а Эдди всё продолжал активно крутить педали, крепко держать руль, и сосредоточенно смотреть куда-то вперёд, совершенно не следя за дорогой и тем, что на ней находится.

На горизонте уже показался дом Тозиеров, и чем ближе была цель, тем быстрее мчался Эдди, и оттого не рассчитав своих сил, на полной скорости врезался в столб, который, казалось, буквально только что вырос из-под земли, потому что мгновение назад его на этом месте не было.

Велосипед резко затормозил, вспотевшие ладони соскользнули с руля, и Эд, громко крича, полетел на асфальт, сбивая в кровь свои коленки и ладошки.

Когда пыль осела, и шок от падения прошёл, Эдди вдруг почувствовал резкую боль, отчего его лицо перекосилось, и он яростно зашипел, пытаясь таким способом отвлечься от боли в щипающей коленке, из которой, не переставая, сочились капельки крови. Каспбраку ещё повезло, что он не врезался головой в столб, иначе было бы сотрясение, и поехал бы он не к Ричи, а прямиком в больницу, и вместе с травмой головы заработал бы домашний арест с полным курсом лечения от своей мамы. Хоть ему уже и семнадцать, заботы от Сони Каспбрак не стало меньше.

В голове Эдди перебирал сотни различных матюков, коим его научил сам Тозиер, и так же громко, с выражением, но всё ещё в уме, выкрикивал их. Так становилось намного легче, но смелости на то, чтобы во всё горло проорать: «Бляяяять!» — всё-таки не хватало. Да и чёртова совесть не позволяла. До такого состояния его смог бы довести только Ричи.

Точно. Тозиер!

Сквозь резкую боль в коленях и пощипывающую в ладонях, Эдди таки поднялся на ноги, взял свой несчастный велосипед, на котором уже красовалась новая царапина от очередного столкновения, и прихрамывая, поплёлся к дому Тозиера, периодически кривясь от боли.

Он очень злился на себя и на свою неосторожность. А ещё он злился на Ричи, ведь это из-за него он будет вынужден скрывать свои раны от мамы, чтобы та не поднимала панику и не изолировала его на неделю, как и Рич сам себя.

Ковыляя к дому Ричи, Эдди пообещал сам себе, что поговорит с ним, и если Тозиер будет упрямиться — на его лице появится ещё один синяк, уж Эдди то постарается. Он настроен решительно.

В это же время Тозиер как раз решил в кои-то веки выглянуть на улицу, чтобы просто вынести накопившийся за несколько дней мусор. Минутное дело, поэтому труда это не составило, тем более выйти на свежий воздух хотелось сильно. Рич, абсолютно ничего не подозревая, взяв мусорное ведро в правую руку, шагал на выход, размышляя о чём-то своём.

Погода была просто шикарной. Светило солнце и приятно грело макушку. Лёгкий ветерок ерошил волосы и будто-бы зазывал Ричи остаться здесь подольше и прогуляться немного вокруг.

Прикрыв на несколько секунд глаза, Тозиер снял мешающие очки и подставил веснушчатое лицо навстречу солнечным лучам, радостно улыбнувшись, наслаждался тёплым летним солнышком.

_Так хорошо…_

— Я смотрю, ты тут развлекаешься? — донеслось откуда-то справа.

Обладателя этого милого, с долей укора, голоса, Ричи узнал сразу. Тозиер застыл и боялся даже пошевельнуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы взглянуть в сторону Каспбрака.

— Эй, Тозиер, я к кому обращаюсь!?

Настроения на то, чтобы как обычно отшутиться, у него не было, зато возникло чёткое желание сдрыснуть отсюда куда подальше, снова запереться в четырёх стенах и не вылазить, пока Каспбрак не уйдёт.

Эдди подошёл ближе, и краем глаза Рич заметил, что тот хромает. Взволнованный взгляд тут же метнулся к нему, жадно впиваясь в красное размытое пятно в районе коленей.

Быстро натягивая на себя очки, Тозиер проморгал немного, дабы сфокусировать взгляд, и с ужасом посмотрел в злое лицо Эдди, который старался не подавать виду, что у него рана, которая, к тому же, и кровоточит.

— Мать твою, Эдс, тебя как так угораздило? — подрагивающим от волнения голосом спросил Ричи, вмиг оказываясь рядом с удивлённым Каспбраком, буквально падая ему в колени.

Тозиер аккуратно прикоснулся к тонкой и бархатной коже, по которой тут же прошёлся табун мурашек, а сам Эдс мелко вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся, наблюдая за тем, что делает Рич, а Тозиер, в свою очередь, совершенно забыл о том, что планировал сбежать от Эдди и даже не говорить с ним, не то что прикасаться. Но обстоятельства резко приняли совершенно другой оборот.

Больной или пострадавший Эдди — настоящий страх и слабость Ричи во плоти, из-за которой он себя и губит, потому что Каспбрак мальчик проблемный и часто в опасности попадает, а Тозиер переживает, волнуется и всегда рядом с Эдди ошивается, чтобы следить за ним и оберегать его. От этого и сближается с ним слишком быстро, и ещё больше влюбляется, хотя всеми силами пытается себе запретить это делать, но сердце предательски при виде Эдди биться начинает, а самого Ричи в пот бросает, и глаза метаются в разные стороны, потому что неловко. А потом у Ричи возникает чувство, будто Эд знает и замечает всё это, ведь у Ричи всё на лице написано.

— Т-ты что делаешь?

— Рану твою осматриваю, придурок, — бурчит Тозиер себе под нос, — Ты где так упал?

— К тебе ехал и не заметил впереди столб. Врезался.  
 __  
Такой шутник, как Ричи, определённо бы посмеялся с этого, будь на месте Эдди кто-нибудь другой, но сейчас совершенно другая ситуация, и Тозиеру вообще не до смеха. Какой там, когда его ~~любовь~~ лучший друг тут кровью истекает.

— Пойдём, рану нужно срочно обработать.

— Не надо, переживу. — упрямствовал Каспбрак, сложив руки на груди.

— Не неси херни, идём.

Ричи выглядел серьёзно, но в его глазах можно было прочитать волнение, а на губах увидеть лёгкую дрожь. Это всего-лишь сбитые коленки, да. _Но не для Ричи._

Эдди ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Он же и ехал сюда, чтобы увидеться с Тозиером и поговорить, чем не предлог начать разговор?

Аккуратно, держа Эдди под руку, Рич завёл его в свою комнату, опуская того на кровать. Он тут же отстранился, выбегая из своей комнаты на поиски спирта, ваты, йода, бинтов, зелёнки… Всего, что только в доме найдётся и под руку попадётся.

А тем временем Эдди осмотрелся и окончательно понял, что был прав. Ричи не болеет, потому что в его комнате признаков болеющего человека не было обнаружено: ни салфеток для насморка, ни градусника, ни использованных чашек с лечебным чаем, никаких таблеток и бутыльков с сиропом от кашля... Ни-че-го!

Эдди победно усмехнулся, и уже во всеоружии ждал Тозиера, чтобы предъявить и отчитать его по полной программе, но когда тот влетел в комнату, держа в охапке целую кучу обеззараживающих средств и бинтов, а его глаза излучали беспокойство, у Каспбрака вдруг пропал весь настрой, и он почувствовал себя виноватым, из-за чего повесил голову и стал смиренно ждать.

Сев на пол, Ричи расставил вокруг себя кучу бутылочек, взял в руки ватку и перекись, обильно смочив её; медленно поднёс к ране, и аккуратно прикоснулся к ней.

Эдди как-то неестественно дёрнулся и зашипел, зажмуривая глаза.

Ричи закусил губу, и виновато посмотрел на Каспбрака. Даже таким образом ему не нравилось причинять боль Эдди.

— Тш-ш-ш, тише, я сейчас подую, — шёпотом сказал он, начиная со всех сторон обдувать кровоточащую рану.

Голос Ричи успокаивал, и Эдди смиренно терпел всё. Раны были неглубокие, и, можно сказать, мелкие. Ну кто коленки в кровь не сбивал, мм? Все же в детстве этим грешили. Тем более, даже у осторожного и предусмотрительного Эдди это было уже не в первый, и даже не во второй раз, ситуации ведь разные бывают. Но больно всё равно было, и удар был довольно сильным.

— Йод или зелёнка?

— Йод, конечно же. Он хоть не такой заметный, как зелёнка. И быстрее отмывается. А ещё у моей мамы нюх на зелёнку.

Ричи ухмыльнулся, но промолчал. Только в таких ситуациях его язык будто сворачивается в трубочку и не выговаривает никаких похабных шуточек про эддину мамашу. Потому что неуместно. 

Взяв бутылек, Рич опустил внутрь ватную палочку, и опять склонился над ноющей коленкой Эдди. Сначала он хотел просто смазать ушибленное место, но что-то ему ударило в голову нарисовать два сердечка на двух сбитых коленках. Это смотрелось очень мило, и даже как-то… по собственнически, что-ли.

От этой мысли у Ричи образовалась тяжесть внизу живота.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он помотал головой и резко поднялся, садясь на кровать.

— Дай руку. — хрипло сказал он, помутневшим взглядом смотря на Эдди.

— Зачем?

— Их тоже нужно обработать. Не строй из себя идиота, Эдс. — серьёзным тоном сказал Ричи, протягивая свою ладонь.

Каспбрак послушно положил свою руку в ладонь Тозиера. Тот опять полностью погрузился в процесс, выкидывая все лишние мысли из головы, и придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше видеть.

Вновь повисла напряжённая тишина, и пока Эдди сидел, он вдруг понял, что уже как минуты две пялится на Ричи и на их соединённые руки. Каспбрак только сейчас заметил, что его рука идеально легла в ладонь Тозиера. Будто так и должно было быть. 

Стало неловко.

Рич что-то недовольно себе бубнил под нос, но что интересно, с Эдди обращался он крайне нежно и почти лелеял его ладонь, стараясь не делать ему больно, и это не осталось без внимания Каспбрака, что, безусловно, смутило его и приятно удивило. Даже его мама, когда в панике обрабатывает ему раны, делает ему куда больнее, чем было раньше. Но Ричи...

— Ну вот и всё, — в завершение своей работы сказал Тозиер, осмеливаясь взглянуть в глаза Эдди.

Каспбрак отвлёкся от своих странных мыслей и поднял какой-то странный взгляд на Тозиера.

Они встретились взглядами и оба замерли. Ричи, словно заворожённый, вглядывался в карие глаза и просто не мог оторваться. Все слова и мысли просто вылетели из головы; внутри образовался вакуум, и он стал ведомый своим инстинктам. А они подсказывали, буквально кричали ему, что он должен приблизиться ближе и… _поцеловать._

Ричи послушался. Напрочь отключив свой мозг, он рывком преодолел расстояние между ними и накрыл губы Эдди, мягко их сжимая.

Каспбрак округлил глаза, совершенно не понимая, что сейчас происходит, но не отстранился, и спустя время, как-то неловко и неуверенно ответил на свой _первый_ поцелуй, самозабвенно прижимаясь губами к мягким и пухлым губам Ричи.

Их окутал какой-то дурман, который образовал вокруг них кокон, будто бы уберегая от окружающего мира. Тишину нарушали лишь едва слышимые чмоки. Выглядел поцелуй неумело и немного скомкано, потому что никто прежде с подобным дела никогда не имел.

Чем дольше длился поцелуй, тем больше они захватывались друг другом и раскрывались, становясь смелее.

Но когда воздух заканчивается, а Эдди начинает задыхаться, у Ричи вдруг проходит помутнение и в голове ясность появляется. Он раскрывает глаза и шарахается от Каспбрака, будто обжигаясь от прикосновений его губ о свои. Дышит часто и хлопает глазами, с ужасом глядя на Эдди, который ищет в своей переносной сумке ингалятор и судорожно пытается восстановить дыхание.

Тозиера окутал страх. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол и просто не знал, что делать. Его пробивала дрожь. Ричи быстро начал соображать, что ему делать, и в голове тут же высвечивается яркое: _«Бежать!»_

Ричи срывается с места и просто вылетает из своей же комнаты, и покидает пределы своего дома. Хватает свой велосипед, запрыгивает на него и уносится как можно дальше.

Да, он снова струсил. Опять сбежал и он _ненавидит_ себя за это.

Так глупо... Сбежать из собственного дома... Но ведь убежать и запереться в ванной было бы ещё глупее, а ещё _слышать_ голос Эдди сейчас — было бы _невыносимо._

Крупные слезинки скатывались по пылающему лицу Ричи, которые ловко подхватывал и сдувал ветер.

Он ехал на Пустошь, сбегая от Эдди. Сбегая от _себя…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ричи сидел на камне и нервно рвал руками траву, что росла вокруг, отбрасывая её в сторону, и смотрел, как течение потихоньку сносит накопившийся мусор в водосток.

В его голове крутилось сотни мыслей, а ещё прочно так засело чувство вины. Он _украл_ у Эдди его _первый_ поцелуй, а ещё одним только неосторожным и крайне импульсивным действием, разрушил их с Эдди долгую, многолетнюю дружбу.

Ричи не знал, куда себя деть. Даже здесь, в Пустоши, он чувствовал себя чужим и лишним, хоть и сидел тут в полном одиночестве.

Он ненавидел себя. Изнутри его съедала совесть и чувство вины. Поддавшись инстинктам и своим желаниям, он _поцеловал_ Эдди без разрешения, и не видел оправдания своему поступку. Теперь Каспбрак и на километр к нему не подойдёт, и от осознания этого хотелось орать, рыдать и разносить всё к херам.

Но Ричи просто тихонько плакал, давая слезам вольно скатываться по лицу, по шее и падать на траву. Он _давился_ этими слезами, не позволяя эмоциям вырваться наружу, потому что в последний раз для него это обернулось настоящей катастрофой.

Тозиер даже боялся подумать о том, что же будет дальше... Да и думать не хотел, ведь знал — будет только хуже.

Внезапно его посетила странная, даже немного пугающая мысль — побродить по канализации и предаться воспоминаниям. Ему не страшно, ведь страх у него только один, и это вовсе не клоуны.

Спрыгнув с камня, Ричи бездумно поплёлся прямиком к вонючему водостоку. Конкретной цели у него не было — его просто тянуло туда.

В любом случае, если этот вонючий клоун не сдох, и сейчас поджидает Ричи где-то там, внутри, коварно потирая руки и противно улыбаясь, Тозиеру терять будет нечего.

Когда он вошёл внутрь, в его голове вдруг возник образ маленького Эдди: его обеспокоенный взгляд с толикой страха, и те самые слова, сказанные в оправдание того, почему он не хотел идти в канализацию искать Джорджи: _«Сточные воды. Просто предупреждаю, моча и дерьмо, моча и дерьмо. Вы, ребята, плескаетесь в миллионе деррийской мочи.»_

Рич невольно улыбнулся. Мимика Эдди в тот момент была просто потрясающей, так и хотелось его обнять тогда. Сказать, какой он милый, но Тозиер своими действиями только ещё больше отпугнул Каспбрака, хотя это и не портило общей картины.

Воспоминания грели душу, особенно когда они были связаны с Эдсом.

Выгнав из головы образ одиннадцатилетнего Каспбрака, Тозиер пошёл дальше. И чем глубже он туда заходил — тем сильнее воняло внутри, оттого и противнее становилось.

 _«Моча и дерьмо, моча и дерьмо»_ — вторил его мыслям воображаемый голос Эдди с неповторимой, и свойственной только ему, интонацией.

Рич бродил здесь долго, и до сих пор не понимал, каким чудом его сюда занесло, и зачем он вообще сюда пошёл? Видимо, мало ему и его заднице на сегодняшний день приключений. Ещё подавай! Но ведь сточные воды определённо не были хорошим местом, чтобы предаваться здесь былым воспоминаниям, не так ли? Однако Ричи, почему-то, выбрал именно это место.

Когда путь вёл к ещё одной развилке, и вокруг стояла просто невыносимая вонь, да такая, что глаза сами собой слезиться начинали, Рич наконец включил свой мозг и таки решил вернуться обратно и съездить в какое-нибудь куда более приятное место, чем эта канализация.

Тозиер был далеко не из брезгливых, но с каждой минутой, проведённой в кромешной темноте, сопровождаемый невыносимым чуткому носу амбре, выносить такую взрывную, почти убийственную, смесь из не самых приятных запахов становилось всё сложнее. Именно поэтому Ричи и принял единственное правильное решение — похлюпать обратно, пока он здесь окончательно не заблудился, или того хуже — не задохнулся.

К сожалению, за всё время, что Рич провёл здесь, признаков Танцующего Клоуна, а по совместительству и главного мудака этого никчёмного городишки, Пеннивайза, не было обнаружено. Вот где это стрёмное рыло, когда оно так нужно?

«Налево, потом направо, а потом снова налево, и прямо» — повторял про себя Тозиер, чтобы не забыть и не заблудиться.

Шёл он спокойно, точно по проложенному в голове маршруту, как вдруг впереди услышал какие-то подозрительные шорохи и насторожился.

«Да ладно?.. Быть не может.» — подумалось Ричи, и он резко обернулся, полагая, что клоун захочет его запугать, а потом напасть сзади, а Тозиер все эти штучки знает, и готов был к нападению.

Но никого сзади не оказалось. Только грязная сточная вода и разлагающийся мусор, плавающий в ней.

Хмыкнув, Тозиер пошёл дальше, вновь воспроизводя в памяти обратный маршрут. С каждым шагом хлюпающие звуки, доносящиеся откуда-то спереди, усиливались, и мысленно Ричи готовил себя к встрече с _ним._

Он притаился и старался идти как можно тише, хотя и выходило это с трудом, учитывая, что он идёт по «воде».

Посторонние звуки становились всё громче, а сердце стучало сильнее, заходясь в бешеном ритме. Ричи немного потряхивало от ожидания и волнения, но шёл он уверенно, не боясь взглянуть в _эти_ чудовищные глаза.

Всё ближе и ближе он подходил к повороту, и там на несколько секунд притаился, прислушиваясь. Звуки тоже утихли. Видимо существо, что шло за ним, сделало тоже самое, и сейчас поджидает, пока жертва сама к нему выйдет.

Что ж…

Ричи медленно и осторожно начал высовывать голову из поворота, а одновременно с ним, с другой стороны, точь в точь высовывалась чужая голова.

А дальше всё происходило словно в замедленной съёмке: Ричи почти впритык встретился с лицом Эдди и от неожиданности заорал.

Испугавшись, Каспбрак заорал в ответ, и бросился в бега, а за ним и Ричи.

Не успели они опомниться, как уже стояли у входа в канализационную трубу, и упираясь руками в колени, пытались перевести дыхание, а Эдди ещё и унять боль.

В голове у обоих творился полный хаос, а ноги потряхивало от страха.

На мгновение у Ричи в голове проскользнула мысль, что он жалеет о том, что источником всех этих звуков оказался не Пеннивайз. Его, в данный момент, и в данной сложившейся ситуации, он рад был бы видеть его больше, чего нельзя сказать об Эдди.

Пока Тозиер, отходя от шока, вспоминал, что Каспбрак всё ещё тут находится, и хотел уже броситься наутёк снова, Эдди уже стоял перед ним, совсем рядом, и смотрел своим проникновенным взглядом, пытаясь высмотреть в его взгляде то, чего он не видел ранее, будто бы пытался найти ответ на вопрос, который мучает уже так долго.

Ричи вновь округлил глаза, и уж было дёрнулся, чтобы таки попробовать осуществить свой план побега, но Эдди ловко успел схватить его за запястье, и развернуть к себе.

— Даже не думай сбегать, Рич. Нам нужно поговорить, — серьёзно, с примесью волнения в голосе сказал Эдди, ослабляя хватку, в надежде на то, что Тозиер не вырвется и не убежит опять.

Ричи стоял, опустив взгляд в пол и просто не мог смотреть на Эдди. Он _не выдержит_ осуждающего взгляда, это будет слишком, даже для него.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — выдавил из себя Ричи, продолжая сверлить взглядом носки своих кед.

— Посмотри на меня.

Тозиер не реагирует и упрямо смотрит в одну точку, уже готовясь к гневной тираде о том, какой он противный, и как Эдди жалеет, что потратил на него лучшие годы своей жизни, ведь думал, что они друзья, а тут вот оно как оказалось… А ещё, что ему тут не место, ведь он…

— Ричи. Слышишь? Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Тозиер вертит головой в разные стороны и пытается сдержать подступающие к глазам слёзы, потому что голос Эдди нежный, и, возможно, он слышит этот тон в _последний_ раз…

Каспбрак вздыхает и осторожно берёт Ричи за подбородок, поднимая его вверх.

Тозиер чувствует себя беззащитным, но вызов таки принимает, глаза не зажмуривает, а наоборот — широко распахивает, сквозь толщу стекла впиваясь в глаза Эдди, которые, на удивление, не излучали никаких негативных эмоций. Скорее даже наоборот — _теплоту..._

— Рич, я… — теперь уже растерялся Эдди. Потупив взгляд в пол, он закусил губу, и от волнения начал до хруста костей сминать свои пальцы, судорожно начиная соображать, что же говорить дальше.

Когда он ехал за Тозиером, сквозь зудящую боль в коленках, Каспбрак до мелочей продумал то, что он скажет Ричи, когда увидит его, и как всегда был настроен решительно, но когда посмотрел в карие глаза Тозиера, у него тут же отняло всю речь, а мозг напрочь отказывался складывать слова в цельные предложения, как-бы говоря: _«Разбирайся с этим сам, Каспбрак. Мужик ты, или нет!?»_

— Да валяй уже! — не выдержав паузы, заорал Ричи. Отросшая чёлка спала на глаза, закрывая обзор, и он яростно её сдул, чтобы видеть лицо Эдди, и продолжил: — Хотя знаешь, я уже понял всё, и к чёрту тебя и твоё несносное бормотание, я просто-

Эд решает заткнуть болтливого Ричи единственным взбредшим в голову способом — поцелуем.

Зажмурившись, он наклоняется к губам Ричи и быстро чмокает его, тут же отстраняясь.

Подействовало.

Тозиер резко замолчал, и сейчас стоит в шоке, не понимая, что только что произошло. Его щёки горят, а слегка влажные от короткого поцелуя губы опаляет холодный ветерок.

— Отлично. Ты молчишь. А теперь послушай меня, — Эдди сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил, пользуясь моментом долгого молчания Тозиера, — Я не знаю, как ты узнал об этом, но да… Ты давно мне н-нравишься. Я не знаю, п-пошутил ты, или н-нет, но я хочу знать правду, потому что для меня это очень в-важно, — договорив, выдохнул Эдди, и добавил про себя, — Кошмар какой, я уже и заикаюсь как Билл, — нервно при этом улыбаясь.

А Ричи опять проглотил свой язык, просто смотрел на Эдди, и, откровенно говоря, тупил. У него отняло не только дар речи, но и способность двигаться, потому что он замер, словно статуя и не шевелился вообще, переваривая в голове полученную информацию.

Каспбрак стоял, молчал и очень сильно нервничал, теребя края своей футболки, рассматривал два сердечка, нарисованных Ричи, на своих коленях, и покачивался из стороны в сторону, трепетно ожидая, что же ответит Тозиер. А Рич, в свою очередь, судорожно начал себя щипать и часто-часто моргать, чтобы понять: это иллюзия, или он уже бредит, потому что правдой это просто _не может_ быть…

— Ричи, — подал подавленный голос Эдди, совсем уж расстраиваясь, — Не молчи. Не доводи меня до истерики, я тебе тут в любви признаюсь, а ты смотришь на меня так, будто я ненастоящий какой-то, или подшутить над тобой решил, но я ведь правда…

— Что ты делаешь!? — в панике закричал Ричи, будто бы приходя наконец в себя.

Эдди снова вздрогнул, а лицо Ричи вспыхнуло, и приобрело радостные нотки. Он всё ещё не верил, но так хотелось улыбаться, а ещё от радости высоко прыгать, но что-то терзало его сердце и сомнения не сошли на нет окончательно.

Эд испугался такой реакции и резкой смены настроения. Он немного отшатнулся, в который раз жалея, что затеял этот разговор, ругая себя за свой длинный язык, который ещё и конкуренцию тозиеровскому составить может. Но отступать ему уже некуда, и если уж начал — говори всё.

— Тозиер, я тут для чего распинался? — вскипел Эд, возвращая себе самообладание, — Я же подумал, что ты тоже в меня… Ну… — Каспбрак замялся и покраснел, нервно улыбнувшись. А потом его брови сдвигаются к переносице, уголки губ вниз опускаются, и на лице образовывается кислая мина. — О чём я вообще думал, ты же ведь никогда… Нужно было понять сразу, когда ты сбежал…

И тут до Ричи наконец дошло окончательно. Улыбка таки вырвалась наружу, и озарила всё его лицо. Он сгрёб в охапку _своего_ Эдди и уткнулся ему в висок, начиная шептать на ухо всякий бред вперемешку с признаниями в любви. 

Из всего этого бессвязного потока речи, Эдд понял главное — Ричи _любит_ его, и _всегда любил._

Наконец сказав три важных слова самому дорогому и любимому человеку, Ричи будто сбросил с себя все оковы и резко осмелел, выбрасывая из головы все сомнения, страхи и опасения. Теперь он готов надрать зад каждому, кто скажет хоть слово против их с Эдди отношений, а если уж кто посмеет хоть пальцем его тронуть — будет иметь дело с озверевшим Ричи Тозиером, и уж без пущенной крови тогда не обойдётся.

Ради Эдди он готов послать весь мир нахер, а потом и в жопу, если мало окажется.

Они стоят в объятиях ещё долго и на перебив шепчут друг другу всякие милые глупости, и всё так же глупо улыбаются, чувствуя себя самыми счастливыми парнями на свете.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — тихо спрашивает Ричи, отрываясь от Каспбрака, и заглядывая тому в глаза своим щенячьим взглядом, увеличенным за счёт огромных очков.

Эдди смеется и треплет Ричи по взъерошенным волосам.

— Дурак. Целуй быстрее, пока я не передумал.


End file.
